duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power Station (album)
The Power Station is the debut studio album by The Power Station, released by Capitol-EMI-Parlophone on 25 March 1985. An anniversary edition was released on 21 February 2005, featuring 7 bonus tracks and a 35 minute DVD. About the album The album was performed by The Power Station, a supergroup formed by Robert Palmer, Tony Thompson (of Chic) and Andy and John Taylor from Duran Duran. They came together in 1985 to record a one-off album, as a respite from the relentless global touring and promotion of Duran Duran. The original plan for this one-album project was for the three musicians (Taylor, Taylor and Thompson) to provide musical continuity to an album full of material, with a different singer performing on each track. The group then invited eclectic soul singer Robert Palmer to record vocals for the track "Communication". When he heard that they had recorded demos for "Get It On (Bang a Gong)", he asked to try out vocals on that one as well, and by the end of the day, the group knew that they had found that elusive chemistry which distinguishes successful bands. Before long, they had decided to record the entire album with Palmer. However, the union was not to hold. By the time the band decided to take the set on the road, Palmer had left to record his solo album Riptide (which, likely due to the involvement of The Power Station participants Edwards, Thompson, and Andy Taylor, is very similar in sound to the Power Station album). He was replaced by Michael Des Barres (famed for co-writing Animotion's "Obsession"). While the actual name of the album is The Power Station, the specific formats were adopted as part of the name, The Power Station 33 1/3 was listed on the vinyl album, and The Power Station CD on the CD release. Track listing 1985 release: #"Some Like It Hot" - 5:05 #"Murderess" - 4:17 #"Lonely Tonight" - 3:58 #"Communication" - 3:37 #"Get It On (Bang a Gong)" - 5:29 #"Go To Zero" - 4:58 #"Harvest For The World" - 3:37 #"Still In Your Heart" - 3:20 2005 release: #"Some Like It Hot" - 5:05 #"Murderess" - 4:17 #"Lonely Tonight" - 3:58 #"Communication" - 3:37 #"Get It On (Bang a Gong)" - 5:29 #"Go To Zero" - 4:58 #"Harvest For The World" - 3:37 #"Still In Your Heart" - 3:20 #"Someday, Somehow, Someone's Gotta Pay" - 4:32 #"The Heat Is On" - 3:18 #"Communication" (Long Remix) - 4:39 #"Get It On (Bang a Gong)" (7") - 3:45 #"Some Like It Hot And The Heat Is On" - 6:36 #"Communication" (Remix) - 3:51 #"Some Like It Hot" (7") - 3:44 All tracks by Taylor, Taylor, Palmer except: *"Get It On (Bang a Gong)" - Bolan *"Harvest For The World" - Isley, Isley, Isley, Isley, Isley, Jasper *"Communication" - Bramble, Taylor, Taylor, Thompson *"Lonely Tonight" - Palmer, Edwards *"Go To Zero" - Palmer, Pratt *"Someday, Somehow, Someone's Gotta Pay" - Des Barres, Thompson, Taylor, Taylor Singles #"Get It On (Bang a Gong)" #"Some Like It Hot" #"Communication" Personnel The Power Station are: *Robert Palmer - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitars *Tony Thompson - drums Additional musicians: *Curtis King Jr. - additional vocals *Fonzi Thornton - additional vocals *B.J. Nelson - additional vocals *Charmaine Burch - additional vocals *Lenny Pickett - brass *Mark Pender - brass *Stan Harrison - brass *Hollywood Paul Litteral - brass *Mars Williams - brass *Roger Taylor - percussive effects *Jimmy Bralower - percussive effects *Wally Badarou - keyboards *David LeBolt - keyboards *Robert Sabino - keyboards *Rupert Hine - keyboards Production credits: *Producer - Bernard Edwards *Engineer - Jason Corsaro *Engineer (second) - Rob Eaton, Steve Rinkoff, Tony Taverner *Mastered by Howie Weinberg *Cover concept - John Taylor (inspired by Montxo Algora) *Design by Frank Olinsky / Manhattan Design. *Photography by Eric Boman See also *Discography 4: The Power Station *Duran Duran discography featuring The Power Station Category:Power Station albums Category:The Power Station (album)